BBI: BeyBlade Interveiws Extream
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Like Interveiw Torture? This story is for you! NOW ACCEPTING OCs! FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!
1. Chapter 1

AN/

Me- Interviws!

Hikru- we are so dead aren't we?

Me- yup, now say the disclaimer or you are deader

Tsubassa- is that even a word?

Me- nope now disclaimer please

T and H( I love that:P)- blackstardragon2 does not own beyblade metal figth.

Me- story time!

**Start**

Ginga

As the crowd cheers the curtains open and the camera crew start filming. When the curtains open fully they reval 2 seats each with a person in them.

In the first sat a teenaged girl. She is pale tan and has mactching dark chocolate hair and eyes. She is wearing a suite (a boys' suite) and a black baseball cap backwards with the name _Simi_ on the back. Yup you guessed it. This was me, Simi Teal.

In the second seat sat a red headed blader, who I don't need to describe because you know what he looks like. This was Ginga …..i don't know how to spell his last name.

I sat with a smirk while Ginga sat tied up with a gag in his his mouth. He was struggleing to break free (like that will ever happen) and was failing.

Me- hello everyone welcome to BBI otherwise known as BeyBlade Interwiws. I am yor host Simi Teal.

Crowd- (screams)

Ginga- Mmmffff-mff

Simi- please meet our specil guest that has "aggred" to be interviwed.

Ginga- (shakes his head like crazy) MMMMMFFFFFFF

Me- now, lets ungag him shall we? (removes gag)

Ginga- why was I lured in with hamburgers and stuffed in a sack?

Me - beacused you are here to be intervewid and if you don't this folder of embaressing pics will be thrown into the crowd.

I hold up a manila folder and open it up silgthley so onaly me and ginga could see. In thir lay photos from ginga's potty training to pics of him snooping trough madoka's underwere drawer.

Me - ther is no doub that they will go on face book and that madoka will see them and rio your head off.

Ginga- *gulp* fine ill do your stupid show

Me - awesome here put this on (slides a small silver bracelet on ginga's wrist)

Ginga- whats this for?

Me - a truth dectector one little lie and you get the honor of being the first ever ginga kabob.

Ginga-*gulp* one little lie?

Me - yup

Ginga- are you trying to kill me?

Me - no silly I am just trying to publicly humiliate you till every drop of your pride is crushed.

Ginga- cant you just throw me off of MT Everest?

Me - as tempting as that is, I have had enough law suites this week.

Ginga- law suites?

Me- hey its not my fult that some kid angerd me and I threw a birck and him and his car.

Ginga- lets get started before I get put in the hospital.

Me- good choice…... Redy?

Ginga- as I will ever be

Me- ok first questain why do you like hamburgers so much.

Ginga- why don't you?

Me- because it's a dead cow

Ginga- what!? A dead cow?

Me- you didn't know that?

Ginga- no way are you a genious?

Me - Ginga?

Ginga- yes

Me - whats 2+2?

Ginga- that's easy 22

Me- (sweatdrops) do you have a brain?

Ginga- whats a brain?

Me- (anmie falls) yup that confirms it you don't have one

Ginga- seriously whats a brain?

Me- next questain, do you like madoka?

Ginga- I-I …. YES I AM IN LOVE WITH MADOKA SHE IS THE APPLE OF MY EYE, SHE IS THE NECCSITIEY TO LIFE.

Me- whoa I was just asking as a fried but thank you for that extra bit of info(evil smirk) and you know what necceity means but not 2 plus 2?

Ginga- (turns red) um….well all those big numbers grt stuck in my head

Me- so if you think 2 is a big number than what is 1000?

Ginga- whats a 1000?

Me- I give up ….. time for a commerital break

Ginga- now will you tell whats a brain?

Me- AHHHHHHHHhh I GIVE UP WITH GINGA SOME ONE GET HIM OUTTA HERE I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS ANYONE PLEASE!

**End of Chapter**

Me- ha ha I got it

Hikru- (sweatdropps)

Me- ok people tell me in the reviws who you wanna go next and what Simi should ask them

Simi- you are crazy

Me- yup now REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

AN/

Me- Welcome to chapter 2!

Simi- why do I have to be so mean in this story?

Me- because I said so

Simi- I hate you

Me- i know, now do the disclaimer

Simi- blackstardragon2 does not own anything but her OC and the plot.

Me- wow you didn't argue this time!

Simi- even if I do youll just threaten me then Ill just have to go along with your idea.

Me- that is so true and I have one thig to say. Thanks to a loud mouth reviwer (who's name I wont say because shell just run her black hole she calls a mouth) I have to reformat the story so every thing that is underlined is something Simi says. Anything that is normal is something our victums say. …..PS. I am a bad speller

**Start of Story**

The curtains open and the BBI stage appers. The camaras all point In one direction and the dark stage lights up to reveal Me and my next "victum".

Me - Hello Bey City! Please meet our next victum Masmune…whatever his last name is!

Now that the light adjusted you could see clearly now. I stood (no I am not kidding, I literily stood) in my black chair with the same thing on. The only diffrance being that my cap (the one I wear backwards) was black with _Simi_ written in green today.

That left our victum. One of the spotlights shined down on him proveing it was indeed our loudmouthed Masmune. Unlike Ginga Masmune wasent sturggleing. In fact he wasent even tied up or moveing!

The producer (wich was my twin Sami) stared at me with a questaining face.

I just rolled her eyes and picked up a flower vase. I threw out the flowers and walked over to masmune. Then I dumped the water from the vase on to the knocked out blader head (much to his surprise). He instantly woke up sputtering and cussing.

Masmune- WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY THE FUCK AM I DRENCHED IN THIS SHIT YOU BITCHES CALL WATER…. This is water right?

Me- your awake and alive! (AN/ sorry I just had to I was listening to skillet :D)!

Masmune- OF CORSE I AM ALIVE NOW GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS!

Me- *smirks* its simple, I ask questains and you give me answers.

Masmune- or else?

Me- This flolder of "interesting" pics will be a gift for the crowd!

Once again I hold up a folder identical to Ginga's. I open it so he could see it and his eyes widened. In the folder lay pics of him sleeping with a stuffed unicorn to a pic of him in ryuga's "hedpice" imatateing the El Drago owner.

Me- Id hate to think what would happen to you if ryuga found this!

Masmune- ILL DO IT OK

Me- perfect now wear this. (put silver bracelet on Masmune's hand)

Masmune- let me guess….Masmune kabob?

Me- how did you guess?

Masmune- I used logic and brainpower!

Me- *sweatdrops* and?

Masmune- and I saw the episode when you tortured Ginga.

Me- oh….for a second there I accualy tougth you weren't an idiot

Masmune- (stares)

Me- ne offense

Masmune- just because you say no offence dosent mean I wont fell offended.

Me- ok then, offence intended.

Masmune- I hate you.

Me- I love you too. Now before we start I have a surprise co- host whom I have PMd and has aggread to apper. Please welcome Digidestined Dude 15!

The lights in the studio flash and stop on one figure. The lights stop flashing to reveal a teenaged boy about my age. He was tall and blond and was wearing a suit identical to mines. He also wore a cap but his was blue and in red letters said _Digi_. Like me he had a smirk on his face.

The lights faded and he walked over to me and masumune and sat down in the extra chair I had lowerd.

Me- sup Digi!

Digi- hey Simi, lets start the show!

Me- ok Masmune are you redy?

Masmune- you guys don't care do you?

Digi- nope

Masmune- then I am redy!

Me- ok first questain, how does it feel to be the number 3 blader?

Masmune- aren't I number 1

Digi- no, ginga and ryuga can kick your ass anyday

Me- he is right

Masmune- (pouts)

Digi- next questain.

Me- (nods) whats your IQ number?

Masmune- Number 1!

Me and Digi- 1?

Me- that explains so much.

Masmune- you guys are just jealous!

Digi- of what?

Masmune- THAT I HAVE A NUMER 1 IQ AND YOU DON'T.

Me and Digi- (facepalms)

Me- next questain….. do you think you are smokeing ho-wait who wrote these? Give me a minute I will go get the right card. (gets up)

Digi's POV

Me- wait, you cant leave me alone with this…..thing!

Simi- you will be fine.(exits)

Masmune- ill answer the questain now and YES I THINK I AM SMOKEING HOT…..WANNA SEE?

Me- NO

Too late I looked up to see Masmune in just his boxers. I felt like throwing up. He was dancing on the table

Masmune- I AM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

Me- OK WE GET IT!

Masmune- WHEN I WALK ON THE SPOT AND THIS IS WHAT I SEE….

Masmune continued singing and I coverd my ears (just like the mothers in the aduince were starting to cover thir kids eyes up) I looked around and saw Simi rolling around on the floor laughing her guts out and video tapeing the show.

Simi- HAHAHAHAHAHA

Me- Hey Simi, how do we stop him?

Simi- AHAHAHAHHAHA-USE THE-HAHAHAHA-RED BOUTTON-HAHAHAHAHAHA

I look around and saw a remote with a red botton on it. I quickly press it and a giant fish falls on Masmune. It shuts him up. But Simi just laughs harder

Me- sorry people but looks like we are gonna have to cut this episode short due to …tecnecal problems. So we will see you next time on BBI

Masmune- I AM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

Me- (anmie falls)

**End of Chapter**

Simi- really a gaint fish?

Me- I was bored now please review people!


	3. Chapter 3

AN/

Me- hi every one I guess I am gonna do chapter 3

Yuu- who are you gonna torture today?

Tsubassa- yhea witch charter are you gonna give hell today?

Me- say the disclaimer and I will pull the lever of fiaith! (music)

Yuu- whats that?

Me- just a normal lever that picks a random name, say the disclaimer and I will pull it

Yuu and Tsubassa- blackstardragon2 does not own anything but her OC Simi

Me- ok…(pulls lever) and the winner issss…TSUBASSA!

Yuu- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU, FOR ONCE I AM GLAD YOU BEAT ME EGEAL MAN!

Tsubassa- (mumbles) why does life hate me?

Me- evil grin

**Start of Chapter**

The curtains opend and…..lets just skip the intro and go and to me. I was wearing my usual boys suite and backwards black cap with _Simi _in deep purple today

I was (as usual) smirking next to a large noisy cardboard box. The show started.

Me- hello bey city welcome to BBI, today w-

She was cut off by a blond boy in a suite running in. Yup, Digi was back.

Digi- sorry I am late I was….. whats up with the box?

Me- its ok and I was just about to announce the details of today's show

Digi- oh ok (sits down)

Me- in this box here we have a "client" that was a bit difficult

Digi- (gasp) you didn't kill him did you?

Me- no way I just knocked him out…..i think

Digi- I will go call a lawer

Me- just wake him up

Digi- ok, ok ….how?

Me- forget it I'll just do it my self

I walk over to the box and open it while the aduince strain thir necks to see who it was. They fail

Me- HEY, LOOK SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL THAT EAGEL

The box instantaly starts shakeing and suddenly it breaks open to reveal a silver haired blader. It was Tsubassa alrigth.

Tsubassa- WHERES THE EAGEL IN DANGER?

After shouting Tsubassa looks around and you could almost see a light bulb go over his head

Tsubassa- …..theres no eagel Is there?

Digi- nope

Tsubassa- let me guess… I am on BBI and you are gonna blackmail me in to answering stupid questains that will pretty much humiliate me for life.

Me- that sounds about right.

Tsubassa- what are you gonna blackmail me with?

Me- these

I hold up a minalla folder and open it. Much to Tsubassa's horror it containd pics of his first hair cut to a pic of him with hikru's panties on his head. Tsubassa instantly turns red.

Tsubassa- W-w-were d-d-did you get those

Me- I have my sorces, so will you do it or should I put them on face book?

Tsubassa- fine!

Digi- (puts bracelet on Tsubass's hand) this is for-

Tsubassa- I know I know ….Tsubassa kabob

Digi- awwww come on you are takeing the fun out of everything

Tsubassa- and you think being kidnapped is fun (glares at Simi)

Me- sorry but you were being…. Uncopertive

Tsubassa-(sits down) lets get this over with

Me- ok first questain…..are you a boy or a girl?

Tsubassa- WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK ME THAT? I AM A BOY! CANT YOU SEE?

Me- no not really….you are weaing pants

Digi- don't even go there!

Me- ok fine, next questain…how do you know you're a boy?

Tsubassa- how do you know you're a girl?

Me- I am a tomboy but if you really want to know then….

Tsubassa and Digi- WE DON'T WANNA KNOW

Me- (smirks) answer the questain, Tsubassa

Tsubassa- (bangs his head on the table) Why me.

Me- because my bosses's name picker of whatever she calls It chose you, so answer the questains

Tsubassa- you really want me to go there don't you?

Me- yup and since you wont answer it I just throw these to the crowd (pertends to throw the folder)

Tsubassa- OK OK I KNOW I AM A BOY BECAUSE I TURN AS HARD AS A ROCK EVERY TIME I SEE HIKRU.

Me and Digi- (mouths hit the gound)

Tsubassa- did I just say that?

Me- I am afraid you did

Tsubassa-(turns red) can you pretend I didn't say that?

Me- sorry but I cant and I don't think hikru will either because she is backstage watching all this

Tsubassa- HIKRU IS BACKSTAGE?

Me- yup

Digi- she figured you would say something like that so she told me to bring hikru backstage and I did.

Tsubassa- why cant the world love me

Me- well I love you…love tortureing you that is!

Tsubassa- (continuses to bang his head on the table)

Me- next questai-

Tsubassa- IF IT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH MY GENDER THEN I AM NOT ANSWERING IT!

Me- you need to chillax egeal man

Tsubassa- eagel man?

Me- hey, when your boyfriend is Yuu Tendo you pick up some nicknames

Tsubassa- since when did Yuu have a girlfriend?

Me- since my boss wrote the story _Yuu are the One_.

Tsubassa- whatever just ask me the next qustain

Me- if you ever wanted to be seduced by a beyblade girl then who would it be?

Tsubassa- WHY ARE ALL YOUR QUESTINS PERVERTED?

Me- because it is fun to see you struggle.

Tsubassa- YOU ARE SICK YOU KNOW THAT?

Me- I know now answer the questain.

Tsubassa- Um…..well….Madoka?

The minute the words flew out of his mouth a bold of lighting flew trough the young blader's body. 30 seconds later a burnt to crisp Tsubassa winced in pain….….ok that was an understatement. He screamed (like a little girl) pain. Yhea, that's more like it.

Digi- wrong answer pal

Simi- I am guessing the right answer was Hikru?

Tsubassa continues to run around the studio in pain, till the point when Simi and Digi get bored of laughing thir asses of and decide to send him to the hospitial.

They dail 911 and while Tsubassa is being shipped of to possibaly more pain and hell, they sit down to a cup of iced tea and decide it has been a great show…..for them.

Meanwhile in the Hospitel

Tsubassa-When I get my hands on Digi and Simi…..

**End of Chapter**

Me- finnaly I am done

Yuu and Simi- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EAGEL MAN LIKES HIKRU!

Tsubassa- you 2 shouldn't be talking after that date last night and all the kissing…..

Yuu and Simi- SHUT UP

Me- I don't think this will end well…..so why don't you guys review while I try to get these to zip it.

Yuu and Simi- EAGEL MAN!

Tsubassa- LITTLE KIDS!

Me- (bangs head on the wall)


	4. Chapter 4

AN

Me- sorry I am too tired to think of something really funny for the AN

Yuu- WOOOOO HOOOOOOOO NO AN TORTURE (jumps up and down)

Me- (smirks) instead Yuu will get some extra torture because its his turn to be interviewed

Yuu- (instantly stops jumping) wait…WHAT?!

Me- you herd me and I guss ill do kenta too.

Kenta- what did I do?

Me- nothing

Kenta- then why me?

Me- because I am evil…..MUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone- (sweatdropps)

Me-…HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Simi- are you done yet?

Me- nope…..HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

Simi- um…..the boss is…unavalibale at this moment so she just wants you to know that she does to own anything but the plot and her OCs

Me-HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Start of Chapter**

The curtains raised and blalalalalala other stuff that I am pretty shure you don't care about.

I was standing next my chair with a blank look on my face. My black hat had _Simi_ written in orange.

Me- hi everyone welcome to BBI. Today we have veary special guests and yes more then one.

Crowds- (cheers)

Just as Simi was about say something else our favorite blond co-host came running trougth the doors while pulling a wagon that held to unconcius boys.

Digi- sorry I am late but I got ours guest.

I took one look at the wagon and facepalmed.

Me- Digi, I asked you to keep the boys backstage….not knock them out!  
Digi- sorry?

Me- (bangs head on wall)

Digi- I said I was sorry

Me- just wake them up!

Digi- how?

Me- why do I have to do everything?

I groan and pick up a cup of water (or at least I tougth it was water) and porred it on the boys.

They both screamed and shpot up instatnaly. The spotlight shinned on them and you could see that they were non other than Yuu and Kenta…..coverd in coffe.

Yuu- WHAT THE HELL SIMI?

Kenta- I KNOW YOU ARE HERE TOO SAMI

Once Kenta shouted a girl stepped out from bhind the camera. She looked exactly like me exept she wore a white suite and her hat was white and had Sami written in green. This was my twin Sami.

Sami- I AM SO SORRY

Me- sorry that was coffe wasent it

Digi- that was my coffe.

Me- oh well you guys know how this works right?

Kenta- we are on your stupid show right?

Sami- yup

Yuu- WE ARE NOT DOING IT

Me- normally I would blackmail you but I have a better idea

Me and Sami exchange glances and smirk. We take of our suite jackets off and show that we are wearing very tight suite shirts. It showed the outline of each of our bras. We walked towards the boys and gave them a hug each making shure our boobs swash the boys' faces. They turn bright red. We smirk . We unbuttoned 4 top buttons of the shirt and showed much clevelage. The boys in the aduice get nose bleeds and so do Kenta and Yuu. Even Digi coverd up his nose. Then we spoke in usion in a veary sexy voice.

Twins- are you shure?

The boys started to squirm.

Yuu- um…..well

Kenta- um…

We took one more step and started unbuttoning the rest of our shirt. Soon all the bottons are all done revealing a black bra from me and a white one from Sami. The boys also starting nose bleeding.

Twins- are you shure

Kenta and Yuu- OK WE WILL DO IT

Sami and I smirked and buttoned up our shirts. We slid our jackets on and sat down. Passing each of the boys a bracelet I got out my note cards.

Just as I was to ask a questain a naked Masmune ran in the room.

Masmune- HEY DIGI WANNA HAVE SOME FUN LIKE WE HAD LAST NIGTH?

Digi turns bright red and my eyes widen.

Simi- uh, Digi please tell me that Masmune is just being stupid and you did not do what I think you did.

Digi- (turns redder) I would but that would be a lie

Sami- please tell the truth here

Digi- well the truth is…I AM IN LOVE WITH MASMUNE

Everyone-(eyes widen) WHAT?!

Digi said nothing and started makeing out with Masmune. Ours jaws drop.

Yuu- GET A ROOM!

The cupule ingored them and wnet on till me and Sami picked them up and threw them in a closet.

Yuu- that's our girlfriends

Kenta- yup

When we return we sit down and go trough our index cards.

Me- first quetain…..have you ever been laid before

Yuu- uh…..arent we 12?

Kenta-(turns bright red)

Sami- (turns bright red)

Me - oh no not you guys too…..

Yuu- lets skip this one

Kenta- I second that

Simi- ok…would you cheat on us or never eat sweets ever again

Kenta- no sweets

Yuu- um…..well

I glare at Yuu.

Yuu- no sweets….

The bracelet dosent shock him so he is tell in the truth. Its kinda sweet.

Simi- ok last questain….what do you think Digi and Masmune are doing?

Yuu- I dunno lets find out (runs to closet)

Simi- bad idea

I walk up to the closet and Yuu and I open it together.

There lay Digi and Masmune makening out….NAKED.

Our eyes widen and we slam the door shut. We go back our seats and Yuu passes out. I sit there tramatized.

Sami- um….well see you guys next time.

**End of Chapter**

Me- what did you think?

Simi- that was messed up

Me- hey Digi asked for it

Simi- alrigth people REVIEW for my crazy boss.


	5. Important Notice

**AN/INPORTANT!**

**This is not an update,I just want to say that I wont be updateing anything until next week because I am falling behind in school and I don't wanna get kicked out of gifted honors. So please don't be mad at me. **

**I also want to tell you guys that I will put up a pole on my profile so you guys can vote wich one you want me to finish because I cant have it all crazy like this. So please vote.**

**One last thing, I have gotten many request for people or their OC to guest star and its getting to the point where they are annoying the hell out of me in homeroom *cough* Andreas*cough*. So if you want your OC to appper than fill out the form below and PM it to me. I prefer this way so I don't have to yell at you to shut up in homeroom. (looks at andraes) I will pick only one per chapter so don't be offended if your dosent go up. It will eventuly so keep trying.**

**OC Form**

**Name- **

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**Bey-**

**Crush-**

**Personalty- **

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Eyes-**

**Hair-**

**Clothing-**

**Family-**

**Other-**

**So thank you very much and plese forgive me. I **_**might **_**update today tough.**

**Dragon Out**


	6. Chapter 5

AN/

Me- ok I know I said that I would not update until Friday but I have nothing better to do so what the heck?

Sami- can you get on with it?

Me- ok,ok ….so anyway I looked at my pole and found out that I have a tie between how to get kicked out of walmart and BBI, so I am gonna keep that pole up until tomorrow so please help me break the tie.

Simi- HURRY UP!

Me- just one more thing I loved the OC ideas and I want to congratulate Style1234 for her awesome charter that I will use in the next chapter because I already have one for this chapter. Anyway the winner of this chapter will be mentiond at the end so good luck guessing.

Everyone- GET ON WITH IT!

Me- ok,ok shesh

* * *

The curtains raised…..do I really need to say all this? Anyway I sat in my normal seat going trough a bunch of note cards. I was wearing my normal suite and my backwards base ball cap had Simi in silver today. And Digi was yapping on the phone with someone (who I am pretty shure is Masmune, because from what I hear they are discussing "plans" for the night). I shudder at the tougth.

Yuu stood next to me while Kenta stood by Sami. The show started.

Me- hi, everyone welcome to BBI.

Sami- today for once our guest has acculy aggred to be interviewd!

Digi- that is after you put a bunch of _Force a Pills_ in his soda.

Me- shut up

The lights flashed and stoped to reveal a tall figure. He had short silver hair and was looking dazed.

Me- Hi Toby!

Yep it was Toby.

Toby- ehhhhhhhhh

Sami- how do we snap him out of that?

Yuu- like this

He walked upto Toby and ad knicked him in the nuts.

Toby- OWWWWWWWWWWWWW WHAT THE HELL?

After 2 hours screaming in pain Toby finnaly settled down.

Yuu- hey at least it worked.

Me- ok toby ever herd of BBI?

Toby- isent that the wacky show where these idiots interview those poor bladders?

Me- are you calling me an idiot?

You could see the dots connect over Toby's head as he realized, whats going on.

Toby- oh no

Digi- oh yhea

Me- do I really have to go over the rules?

Toby- do I have a choice?

Kenta- nope

Toby- *sigh* give me the bracelet

Sami- no fun

I picked up a bracelet from the bin on the tabled and handed it to Toby who (un)willingly slid it on to his hand. Just as I was about to say something Masamune can running in…naked. Of coarse.

Masamune- HEY DIGI, WANT SOME MORE FUN?

Hearing this Digi blushed.

Digi- can it wait until tonight?

Masamune- NOPE

As Masamune dragged Digi in to the closet I sighed.

Me- great now I need a new co-host.

Sami- why don't you just look at these OC host aplacations.

I acceped the card and started to skim trough them. I went trough dozens and dozens of card until my fingers stoped on one Silver card. I smirked and snapped my fingers.

A gaint puff of smoke appers and clears out to reveal a Mediem higth girl. She had long wavy violet hair and was wearing a knee lenth white dress with ruffles. She wore a a dimond neckleace and a dimond braclets. Her stunning emrald eyes were veay kind as she stared at Toby.

Me- ladies and gentlemen I want you to meet Aurora Heart!

The aduince claped and as the girl sat down, not takeing her eyes off of Toby, who also stared.

They looked at each other for quite some time until my icy voice interuped them.

Me- sorry to break up your little love fest her, but we have a show to run.

They instantly pulled back blushing.

Aurora's POV

Calm down. I am here for a job. Not to stare at this really hot boy.

Me- um…rigth lets get started.

Simi's POV

I smirk. Those two are perfect for each other and I was gonna play machmaker trough the power of my interviews.

Me- first questain….do you have a girlfriend.

At my words I saw Yuu twich. He walked over to Toby and punched him. He mutterd something along the lines of 'shes mine….dont get any ideas'

I smirked and looked at toby who was rubbing his nose.

Toby-no I don't have a girlfried.

I saw Aurora blush and I smirked. Perfect.

Me- what do you look for in a girl?

Toby- (blushes) well…..um…I prefer sweet, shy and gentle.

He glances at Aurora and turns redder.

Me- you mean a certain purpled haired girl? (also glances at Aurora)

Toby- um….yes

Aurora- (blushes)

Simi- soooooooooooo Toby….is there anything you want to say to Aurora.

Toby- um…..hey Aurora…..I-I-I LIKE PUPPIES.

Everyone- (anmie fall)

Simi- ANYTHIG ELSE?

Toby- …..and…..I LOVE YOU AURORA!

Aurora- I LOVE YOU TOO!

The newly formed copule joined in to a passionate kiss.

Sami- um didn't you guys like…just meet?

Kenta- shhhhhhh…don't ruin the moment.

The continued making out until I got bored and threw them in the closet.

Yuu- um wasent that the same closet Digi and Masmune are in?

Simi- uh oh

5 minutes later they herd 2 lound screams and Toby and Aurora ran out coverd in a white liquids that I would rather not identify.

Sami- should we do something?

Simi- nope

* * *

Me- wow I am done

Simi- not your best work

Me- whatever anywat the OC requests and Poll are still ope because I need help!


	7. Chapter 6

AN/

Me- I am running of disclaimer ideas

Simi- thank god

Me- (glares)

Simi- sorry

Sami- blackstardragon2 does not own anything but the plot and her OCs

Me- I also want to say that the results of my pole say that I should concentrate on BBI.

Kenta- does that mean that you wont update the other stories?

Me- no, ill just update this one the most often. I still do the other ones.

Yuu- anything else?

Me- oh yes, the OC I am using in this chapter belongs to Style1234. I still need more OCs so keep them comeing. You may submit more then one OC as long as they have diffrant crushes.

Everyone- get on with it!

Me- ok ok

The curtains raised and….you really don't care do you?

Anyway on to me. I was sitting in my usual black chair and was reading with my feet propped up on to the table, while tuneing out Sami who was yelling at me telling me to get my feet of the table. _Simi_ was written in deep purple today on my cap. The show started and I threw my book randomly over my sholder. It hit Sami.

Sami- OWWWW

I ingored her.

Me- hello Bey City. Welcome to BBI.

Crowd- (cheers)

Me- today we have a returning guest, I like to call…..TSUBASSA!

Digi ran in dragging the unconscious teen on the floor.

Digi- hey I got our guest!

Me- knockout gas or baseball bat?

Digi- baseball bat!

Me- nice choice!

Digi- thanks

I walked over to tsubassa and swiped a bottle from the table. I pored the contents in to the sliver haired boy's mouth and watched in amusement as his eyes flashed opend and he ran around with stem come out of his ears.

Tsubassa- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me- (chuckles)

Tsubassa grabs water from the table and chugs it down. A few minutes later he sighs in relief and glares at me.

Tsubassa- WHAT WAS THAT?

Me- Super Ultra Mega Volcano Hotsauce.

Tsubassa looks about redy to murder me. I just smirk.

Tsubassa- WHY AM I HERE AGAIN? YOU ALREDY DID ME? BECAUSE OF YOU HKIRU WONT EVEN LOOK AT ME!

Me- I know and I want to aploligize the for the whole Hikru fiasco. To make it up to you I want you to meet Tukami!

A cloud of smoke appers and cleares out to reveal a beautiful girl. She had lligth skin and long silver hair with orange highlights. Her cat like golden eyes stared at Tsubassa, while her short pink skirt swayed in time to her hips as she walked and her white blouse ruffled.

On her sholder a white falcon sat.

Tukami- hi

Tsubassa stared in awe, as did Eagle….er, I mean Aquilla. Sorry Aquilla.

Tsubassa- Uh…..H-h-hi

Tukami and Tsubassa.

Me- We have a match!

Digi- you bet we do!

Tsubassa- what?

Simi- heh heh heh…sit down my lovely couple!

Tukami and Tsubassa- (blush)

Simi- ok first questain…..what the pigoen's name?

Digi- yhea. Whats his name?

Tsubassa- It's a falcon stupid

Tukami- its is female. Her name is Aqua.(AN: sorry Style1234, you didn't say the name of the falcon so I made one up)

Aquilla flew over to Aqua.

Aquilla- SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH SCREACHHHHH

Translation- You must be a hell of a theif, because you stole my heart from across the room!

Aqua- SCREEEEEECH SCREEEACH SCREAACH

Translation- It's a good thing your hot, because that is the worst pick up line ever

Aquilla- SCREAACH

Translation- sorry, my master used that one on some girl named Hikru.

Aqua- SCREAEEEEEEEEEEEECH

Translation- how did that go.

Aquilla- SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH SCREACCCCCCCCCCCCCH

Translation- If you consider being kicked in the nuts and slaped accose the face, good, then it went great!

Aqua- SCREACH

Translation- Your funny!

Aquilla- SCREACEEH

Translation- I'm not kidding

Aqua-….

Aquilla- SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH SCREACCCH

Translation- wanna go out sometime?

Aqua- SCREAAAACCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH

Translation- I tougth you would never ask!

We watched the birds hang out in amusement.

Me- looks like their hitting off

Tuskami- I think so anyway, next questain…how old are you guys?

Tuskamai and Tsubassa- 16

Me- what are your hobbies?

Tuskami and Tsubassa- reading, proctecting animals, and bird watching.

The two looked surprised to see they had the same hobbies and I smirked.

Me- whats your ideal spouse

Digi- oh this is gonna be good

The teens blushed

Tuskami- I want a bird lover that's a pretty good blader and can match up to me in a bey battle

Tsubassa- you blade?

Tuskami- yup…meet Gray Falcon.(AN: once again I made this part up)

She pulled out a shiny silver bey with a symbole of a falcon on top.

Me- Your turn Tsubassa!

Tsubassa- well I also prefer a bird lover that's not afrid to say whats on her mind.

Tuskami- well in that case…wanna date me?

Tsubassa- shure

Their hand toched and I smiled. No really I smiled. No not smirked…..smiled.

Their hand toched and I smiled. No really I smiled. No not smirked…..smiled. You don't belive me do you?

Me- awwwwww that's cute you think this moment is gonna last.

NOW I smirk. I pulled out a remote and pressed a botton. Peanut butter and Bird seed is rained on to the new couple. I open a cage filled with thousands of bird and wach the attack.

Tukami and Tsubassa- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ah, I love the sound of screaming in the morning!

Digi- should we do something?

Me- no and masmune wants you. He said to bring soap. And no I don't want to know.

Digi-ok

Me- ah end of the chapter.

Simi- that was fun

Me- I want to thank Style1234 for her OC and I want you you know I still want some OCs


	8. Chapter 7: Special

AN/

Me- hello people

Simi- Who am I gonna torture today?

Me- you!

Simi- WHAT?!  
Me- this episode I called Revenge of the Cast!

Simi- I am dead aren't I?

Me- oh yhea big time!

Simi's POV

I didn't know what happened. I rember Yuu comeing in to the room. I rember talking to him then I kissed him. I felt a sharp pain in my arm then everything went black.

Now I hear music. Its getting louder and louder! I see a burst of light as my eyes flash open. I hear a voice saying lines. MY LINES. My eyes ajust to see the voice is none other then my own boyfriend.

Yuu- hello bey city welcome to BBI

I was on my own show. What the hell? I tried to get up only to see that I am tied up and gagged. My blood is boiling. When I get my hand on Yuu, he is gonna be a dead boyfriend. Standing next to him is every one we have interviewed so far. They are looking very happy.

Me- MFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF F

Yuu turns around and sees I am awake. He smirks and my temper rises. I look around me and I see Sami and Digi also gagged and tied up. They also look veary angry.

The 3 of us are thinking one thing: They are so dead.

Yuu walks up to me, Kenta walks up to Sami and Masmune walks up to Digi. They remove the gags and are instantly greated by a series of curses by the trio.

Trio- WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?!

The boys took a moment to wipe spit from their eyes before smirking evily.

Yuu- its simple my dear girls…..and Digi, it's a little something I like to call REVENGE!

The three of us sweatdropped. I decided to take a stand.

Simi- tell me Yuu, whats going on?

Yuu- well this afternoon, when I kissed you I put my ams around your waist an-

Simi- PERVERT!

Yuu- no, I stuck you with a tranqulizer needle and Kenta and Masamune did the same with Sami and Digi.

Sami- WHY?

Kenta- lets just say the tables have turned!

Digi- what if we don't answer the questains?

Masmune- then THESE pics will be trrown in to the crowd!

Masamune holds up 3 folder marked with each of our names on it. Digi's folder contains him and his "quality" time with Masamune. Sami' folder contains a pic of her in her underwere. Mines contains a video of me in my first bikini

Sami- You wouldent dare!

Kenta- oh yes we would…..nice boobs by the way!

Sami- I swear when I get out of here…

Simi- calm down Sami

Yuu- you also have a nice butt Simi!

Simi- OH THAT IS I AM GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!  
Masamune- so pics or interview

Trio- fine well do it!

The boys smirk and take a seat as do the restof the cast. Tsubassa holds up golden index carda and reads the first one.

Tsubassa- Simi, are you a girl or a boy?

Simi- WHAT?!

Tsubassa- you herd me.

Simi- OF COARSE I AM A GIRL STUPID!

Tsubassa- how do you know?

Simi- DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO GO THERE?

Tsubassa- yup

Simi- FINE I HAVE BOOBS AND GO TROUGH A HORRIBLE MONTHLEY CYCLE!

Tsubassa- (gasp) you're a girl?

Simi- YES! HAPPY NOW?!

Tsubassa- not until your locked up somewere but for the moment yes.

Simi- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ginga- next questain for Sami…what was the most embaressing thing that ever happened to you?

Sami- Grrrrrrrrrrr….One day my cloath were in the wash so I borrowed a pair of Simi's. I was walking down town when a bunch of Simi's fangirls saw me. For a second I was confused until I realized Simi was tougth to be a boy. A copule of them started flirting with me thinking I was Simi. One of them asked me out and since I was the nice one, I did not have the heart to turn her down. So we went to the amusement park together. Things were going good until she pulled me in to the tunnel of love. I started getting nervous when she picked up my hand I nervously looked around **(AN/ Sami and Simi have the power to see in the dark, because in my profile it says their vampires)** That's when I got scared. At the end of the tunnel stood Yuu. I knew if he saw me he would break up with Simi and I could not do that to my twin. I did the only thing I could: I took off my shirt. I tougth I was good because I tend to wear a tank top under my shirt, but no. I was wearing Simi's cloaths and she didn't wear tank tops. I tried to grab my shirt but too late. The boat came out of the tunnel and I was wearing a bra.

Sami is now red

Simi- wow you did all that for me?

Sami- (nods)

Simi- wow thanks

Sami- no prob

Our little twin moment is ruined by sound of laughing

Everyone- HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH AHA

Simi- SHUT UP!

Yuu- So that's what happened that day!

Sami- NEXT QUESTAIN!

Masamune- Digi do you want to be my boyfriend?!

Everyone- O.0

Digi- I-I-YES!

Masamune ran up to Digi and untied him. They started making out furiously until Yuu and Kenta stuffed them in a closet.

Yuu- ok next questain for Simi do you want to wear a pink bikini or a black one?

That does it. My ropes start to shake. You could here the ripping noise. I broke free and charged at Yuu.

Sami fallowed my example and did the same to Kenta.

10 minutes later

We were at the hospital in the waithing room.

Docter- you may see them now.

Me and Simi walked in to the room and looked at the boys. They were in a full body cast.

Simi- black

Yuu- owwww….black what?

Simi- I prefer I black bikini.

Me- end of chapter!

Simi- I hate you

Me- I love you too….anyway I didn't use any OCs for this chapter but whoever sent me one for Hyoma WILL be used in the next chapter so later.

Dragon Out


	9. Chapter 8: Halloween Special

**AN/**

**Me- hey I know its been forever since I updated this story and I'm sorry to those that where really enjoying it so….yhea.**

**Simi- its about time**

**Me- any way I have a few announcements….**

**Simi- here we go again**

**Me- ok first things first….i want to thank **_**SkylarkOfTheMoon **_**for using Simi in the Metal Awards and I have PMed her Months ago to make her guest star here and she has aggred so she will be in this chapter. I also want to say in order to celebrate Halloween , this chapter will show Simi and Sami 's true form as vampires and this is the chapter when Yuu and Kenta will find out so things may get a little dramatic. **

**Simi- are you done yet?**

**Me- not until you say the disclaimer**

**Simi- she dosent own anything but her OCs…happy now?**

**Me- yup now read on!**

The curtains raised….and you guys know that junk. Anyway I was sitting in my normal seat thinking deeply about the date.

October 31. The date keeps going trough my head and I don't know why. Suddenley I feel a sharp sting on my lips. I look down and see why.

Oh shit.

Two sharp fangs are where my canine theeth should be. I look over at Sami. The same thing happens to her and she looks scared.

It was time. I ran passed a veary confused Digi and to my dressing room where Sami alredy was.

Sami- is today the day?

I just nodded and opend the door. We switley walked in and I grabed black backpack. I went trough the nomorus pockets until I found a black leather notebook. Next to me Sami was looking trough her white backpack and she pulled out a white leather notebook. We flipped the pages until we stoped at a certain place. There in identical hand writeing held these few words.

_On Halloween Nigth,_

_The 2 Twin Decents of the Teal family_

_Will discover their bloodsucker form_

_They must find out if their true love will accecpt_

_This form and seal it with a kiss or _

_Stay this way 24/7_

_However if they do manage to succed in this task_

_They will gain the power to transform at will _

_The rest is up to whoever these _

_Members may be_

Me- its time

Meawhile on the Stage from Normal POV

Digi- whats takeing so long

Skylark- I don't know

Digi turend to see a beautiful girl with black hair and eyes. She wore a beautiful midnight blue dress that suited her perfectly suited her tanned skin. Digi swore if he wasent gay, he would be drooling right now.

Digi- who are you?

Skylark- Oh I'm Skylark and Simi invited me to guest star.

Digi- cool

They turred to see the twins run out. Something looked of about them that Digi just couldn't put a finger on. He alilized thm for a second till his eyes landed on thir theeth.

Then it hit him.

He decided to keep his mouth shut un till the end of the show.

Simi- sorry I'm late I had some…..buisness to take care of

Digi- so whos our guest?

Simi- I'm glad you asked! Since its Halloween I decided to do one if the most scaryest charters…Ryuga.

Skylark disapperd and reapperd with a wagon carring a tied up and gagged up Ryuga, who was conscious but wasent struggleing. She quickly ungagged himand braced herself for caioas but she was suprisedwhen all she got was a calm glare.

Simi- nothing?

Ryuga- where you expecting something? (smirks)

Skylark- well yes like kicks scearms curses and injury

Ryuga- sorry to disipoint you but I have seen the previous episodes and is any of that gonna help?

Simi- nope

Ryuga- I rest my case

Digi- you have seen the other episodes?

Ryuga- hey I watch TV too

Skylark- wheres our favorite Ryuga?

Ryuga-anyway anyway give me my damed bracelet so I can get the fucking hell out of here!

Skylark-(wipes spit from her eyes) there he is.

Simi slides a sliver bracelet on to ryuga's hand and picks up her index cards.

Simi- first questain…..do you like to dance?

Skylark- oh boy this is gonna be good…..

Ryuga- um…..well…of coarse not I am the dragon emperor (strikes pose)

Wrong answer. Eltricty flies trough the so called emperor's body and soon he is sitting there looking like a barbiecued chicken.

Simi- I am guessing that's a yes so what do you like to dance to?

Ryuga- …..(mumbles)….

Simi- what was that

This time Ryuga speaks loud enough for Simi to hear. She smirks.

Simi- again

Ryuga- (mumbles)

Simi- again

Ryuga- (mumbles)

Simi- Now say your name and shout it in to this mega phone

Ryuga catches the the device and holds it up to his lips.

Ryuga- I RYUGA AM A BEAUTIFL AND GRACEFUL BALLRIENA

Ryuga turns red and everyone's mouth besides Simi's hit the floor

Simi- Next questain…what was the most enbaressing thing that happened to you?

Ruyga- *sigh* when I was 10 years old some of my friends started calling each other gay. I didn't know what that meant but it sounded pretty cool to me so I told everyone I was gay. Then one day I told my mom mad she took me to a therapist. There I was told what gay really means and then I was stuck explain to my friends that I am not homosexual.

By the time Ryuga finished, every one was on the floors laughing this ass off. Then the bell to midnight rang and Simi and Sami imeadtly stop laughing.

Yuu and Kenta steped out fro bhind the camara holding 2 note book that belonged to the twins.

Yuu- Simi….is this true?

Kenta- Sami?

The clones froze. Then they knew they must speak.

Sami-…..yes its true.

Simi- you want to break up with us don't you?

Yuu- break up with you?...Hell NO!

Kenta- we like you just the way you are! Vampire or not!

Yuu- we would be crazy to break up with hot preteen vampires!

Kenta- and we will prove it to you!

The boys walked up to the twins and pressed their lips on to their girl friends and their pointy theet started fadeing.

Digi- um…..we have a show here.

Skylark- *cough*look who's talking*cough*

Digi- hey I ougha-

Ryuga- don't mean to interrupt but shes right. The only thing we are missing is a naked Masamune!

As if on cue Masamune ran in….naked and started making out with Digi…..no comment.

Skylark and Ryuga pushed all the kissing couples in to the now crowed closet and Skylark ended the show.

Skylark- thanks for coming and we will see you next time-

She was interuped by Simi and Yuu walking out.

Simi- lets finish the show!

Skylark- alredy did

Simi- shit!

Yuu- hey Simi

Simi- yhea?

Yuu- do you sparkle?

Simi- you read wayyyyy too much _Twiligth_

Skylark- lets end the show now

**Me- I am done**

**Simi- I am a vampire?**

**Me- yup…..to the aduince if you want me to make a at story that gets deeper in to the whole vampire thing then just request it. I'll do if I get atleat 5 request.**

**Simi- do you still need OCs?**

**Me- a few in the next chapter I will announce who I have chosen so far and I am thinking about ending BBI so vote on my profile if I should or not anyway**

**Happy Halloween **

**Dragon Out**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/**

**Me- yay am back to write!**

**Simi- its about time **

**Me- hey! I don't see you trying to update and writeing a 7 page essay about rocks at the same time!**

**Simi- that's because I have a life**

**Me- well pipe down because if it wasn't for me you would't have one!**

**Simi-point taken…**

**Me-(smirks) anyway I don't own MFB**

The lights flashed and curtains raised and like I said the last billion times and I'm still pretty shure you don't care. Anyway I sat in my normal chair with _Simi_ written In electric green today.

I was looking trough my OC cards tring to decide on just one wich was getting frustrateing considering the fact that all the OCs that were either willingly in the waiting room or forced to be their by their bosses, were banging on the door to be let in and meet/seduce or in Wanda's case kidnap the next victum-er guest.

"Action!" Sami yelled and I rolled my eyes at the sigth of my twin trying to be perfessioal.

"hello bey city and la de da de da" i said and the audience clapped.

"they love me!" I say and Sami shakes her head.

"the're only clapping because you have Jorden and Kendall lined up bhind them.

"whos Jorden and Kendall?" Digi asked walking in to the room and Sami pointed at two buff looking securety guards tht were giving the aduiance 'you better clap or else' looks.

"ah heh heh heh how did they get there?" I laughed nerveously while rubbing the back of her neck. Sami glared at her.

"ok anyway Digi did you bring our guest?" I asked and the blond noded.

"so what did you do? Poision him? Knock him out?"

"no he came willingly" Digi replied and my mouth fell open.

"willingly?" I choked out and Digi once again noded.

Before I could say anything more the King of Dirty Thinking made his appearance.

"IM HEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEE" he sang and we coverd our ears.

"ok we get it , Jack" Digi told him and threw the sapposely Bisexual 'artist' a silver truth bracelet from the bin.

He put in on and sat down.

"so Miss Teal, who knocked you up so far?" Jack asked and I went red.

"SU? NO ONE AND I AM SAPPOSE TO ASK THE QUESTAINS!" I yelled at him and Jack nodded.

"veary well then ask away" he replied and a small red vain was visibale on her forehead.

"so who are you gay with?"I asked after calming down and smirk waited for a ramble for how he is not gay. But no such lucked beacused he replied…

"Teru" and I sweatdropped.

"Teru?" I eco and he nods.

"yes dear, the other day he pinned me down to the bed and started strokeing my….."

"I turred green as he started going in to detail about his… um 'personal time with Teru"

Back Stage

Teru spit out his coke on to Ginga.

"WTF?!"

On Stage

The stage door slamed open to reaval a steamed Teru.

He walked over to Jack and stared strangleing him.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA? WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GO WITHIN 5 FEET OF YOU IF IT ISNT TO STRANGLE YOU? THE DAY I DO THAT WITH YOU IS THE DAY HELL WILL FREAZE OVER!"

Teru finished his ramble and let go of Jack who was now unconscious.

He exited the stage and we all sweatdropped.

I walked over to Jack and poked him. "are you alive?" I asked and his eyes flashed open and he screamed.

"RAPE!" and I rolled my eyes.

He jumped up quickly an accidently threw his paint brush in to the giant fish tank bhind him.

"BRUSHY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he secramed and I face palmed.

"SOME ONE SAVE HIM!"

"Do it your self!"

"AND RUIN MY PERFECT MAKE UP? I THINK NOT!"

"WELL I'M NOT DOING IT!"

"OK SHUT UP I'LL DO IT" Digi shouted and everything got quiet.

Digi rolled his eyes and took of his suite jacket fallowed by his shirt some fangirls started squeling at his shirt less body.

I also took a moment to drool over him before shaking my head and repeatedly telling my self that he is gay and I have a boyfriend.

He dove in to the tank and grabbedthe green paint brushand swam up. He climed out of the tank but unfortnely slipped.

He landed on me and his hands were on my brests. I turned red from the fact that a gay shirt less hot dripping wet older then me boy was on top of me.

Back Stage

Yuu was sipping on a slushy but when Digi landed on Simi he spit it out on to Ginga.

"Do I look like a spit bucket to you people?" Ginga yelled.

Yuu was about to say some thing when Ginga inturpped.

"Don't answer that!" and Yuu closed his mouth.

On stage

"sorry" he mumbled and right before we were about to get up we herd a fimilier voice.

"what do you think your doing?" we looked up to see Masamune standing above us arms crossed.

"Its not what it looks like!" we corus and he shakes his head.

We get up quickly and Masamune approaches us.

"well it looks like…."

We glup.

"digi went swimming without SWIM TRUNKS!"

We anmie fell.

"swim trunks?" we asked in usion and he nodded dragging Digi to the closet."

"um excuse me can I have your panties?" Jack asked walking up to me and I slaped him.

**AN/**

**Ok ok I know this istent my usual format but one of my favorite authors asked me to stwich the fomat so I did. I also added Teru in here because he asked me to but I don't think I can do a whole chapter on because I really don't know his charater. **

**I also want to say that when Simi yelled "Su" in the chapter it means "what". People use japanse words here all the time so I used an Indian word since that's the twins natioanlty (its mines too ^_^).**

**Dragon Out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm back and in better shape than ever. I have gone back to reread my stories lately and I am so ashamed! Someone kill me! I can't believe I was stupid enough to post all this crap! This was horrible! I guess it's still some old business; I still need to take care of it.**

**I do not own MFB**

****Page Break*****

* * *

As usual, the twins were in their normal seats and were going trough note cards. They were waiting in on Digi to arrive with the new guests and were haveing some trouble choosing a guest OC.

"I think we should use Stella!" Sami said holding up a picture.

"No….how about Jay?" Simi asked holding up another picture, only to have Sami shake her head.

"Man, the boss has had crazy ideas before but this OC idea is really pissing me off! I mean last week, she got obsessed with Ouran Highschool Host Club and made us go twincest homosexual!" Sami mumbled and Simi nodded.

"We should teach her a lesson!" Sami said and Simi's signature smirk was visible.

"I got an idea!" She said and jumped up out her seat before pulling out her black Samsung.

"What are you doing?" Sami questioned and Simi just laughed evilly. "Are you okay?" Sami asked while sweatdroping.

"Never been better!" She replied and sits down just before a loud explosion.

KA-BOOM!

"What was that?!" Sami asked and Simi kept laughing.

A light skinned, dripping wet girl suddenly ran on stage. She had short dark brown hair that was neck leant and reddish-brown eyes. She was wearing nothing but a gray towel and had an angry look on her face.

"Simi Alexandra Teal!" She yelled glaring at host who had stopped laughing and gulped.

"Oooooooh! Middle name! You are in BIG trouble!" Sami whispered and Simi went from being a lion to a house cat.

"Hi boss…." Simi whispered and hid behind Sami.

"Why is a picture of me in the shower in the Newspaper!?" The girl yelled and Simi starting reciting prayers. Sure enough, the girl was holding a news paper with the headlines: _AUTHORESS IS AS FLAT AS A CUTTING BOARD!_

"It was just a little revenge for the homo mess last week….." Simi squeaked like a mouse.

An angry vein appeared on the girl's forehead as she gritted her teeth and said, "I am going to KILL you!"

As amused as Sami was, she decided to help her twin out. "Hey, you do know that we are on international television, right?" Sami asked and the girl's face paled.

"Damn" she muttered and turned around with a fake smile on her face. "Uh….hi…I'm-"

She was cut off when Sami whispered something in her ear that made her turn bright red. She quickly snapped her fingers and her towel disappeared, and was replaced with black booty shorts and a blue skin-tight shirt. Her hair dried out before spiking to the right and heavy eyeliner appeared on her eyes.

"…Sorry about that" She mumbled and continued where she left off. "My name is Shivani but I'm more sepficly known as blackstardragon2 of Fanfiction!"

Whispers broke out from the audience and the awkward moment broke when Digi walked in with Madoka's unconscious body.

"Hey Sami, I got the character you wanted…" He trailed off after glancing at Dragon.

"She is our boss" Sami answered reading his mind and Digi nodded.

"Well don't mind me! I'm just watching the show." Dragon said and sat down in a black chair.

"That's my chair!" Simi yelled and was silenced with a glare from Dragon.

"Man, she is all big and bold but when the boss comes around, she turns in to a Neko!" Sami whispered to Digi who snickered

"I heard that!" Simi yelled.

"Well please keep the show moving! Oh Yes, Simi and Sami, I need to talk to you darlings after the show" Dragon said, flashing a smile that was a little too sweet.

"This can't be good" Simi mumbled to herself before dragging a stool over and sitting down.

"Ok let's start the show!" Sami said, putting her host face on and Simi and Digi did the same. Not wanting to feel left out, Dragon copied.

The curtains raised and the other crap that doesn't matter, happened.

"Hello Bey City and welcome to BBI!" Simi said and stopped briefly to hear the applause. "Today on BBI we are going to be interviewing the number one mechanic in the state! Please welcome Madoka!" She said and the cameras zoomed in on the unconscious Madoka.

"I want to wake her up!" shouted Dragon with a grin and Sami nodded.

"What are you going to use? Soda? Hotsauce? Coffee?" Simi asked eagerly and Dragon shook her head.

"Hey wake up!" Dragon yelled and shook Madoka's shoulders until the girl woke up. Simi Anmie fell.

"What's going on…?" Madoka asked in a daze and the twins face palmed.

"We don't have time for this!" Simi yelled and pushed Dragon out of the way. She snapped the bracelet on to Madoka's hand and threw her in to the guests' seat. "Listen up! We ask a question and you answer it! If you lie then you get shocked"

"Am I on BBI?" Madoka asks and Simi bangs her head on the wall.

"Yes, yes you are! Happy? Now are you ready to answer the damn questions?!" Simi was on the edge.

"No"

"Well, I don't give a fuck! First question, do you like Ginga?"

"No…..I have a boyfriend"

"Do you think Ginga is cute?"

"No….. I told you I have a boyfriend"

"On a scale of one to ten, how sexy is Ginga?"

"Why are all your questions Ginga related?"

"Just answer the fucking goddamn question!"

"Zero…..can I go now?"

"NO! Who is on top, you or Ginga?"

"I don't like Ginga!" Madoka yelled before jumping out of her chair and dumping a cup of coffee on to Simi's head. Then she stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Oh no" Sami muttered.

Simi blinked. It took a moment for her to register what just happened but when she did…..

"Let me go! I am going to KILL her!" She yelled, desperate to get out of Sami's and Digi's grasp.

"That was my coffee…again….." Digi said.

"I don't get paid enough for this" Sami mumbled while trying to make sure Simi doesn't escape their hands, knowing that if she gets out then it could very well mean the begining to World War III.

"I have an idea!" Dragon said and snapped her fingers. A dummy that somewhat resembled Madoka appeared in front of them. Somewhat. Oh who am I kidding? It looking nothing like Madoka.

"Awesome huh?" Dragon said while grinning at the dummy. Sami face palmed.

"Oh please! Even SIMI isn't stupid enough to fall for this one! I mean it has a carrot for a damn nose!" Sami said, just as she and Digi lost their grip. But instead of running for the door, Simi runs to the dummy.

"I don't know how you got in here so fast but I am going to kill you!" She said sending a punch to the carrot. "Why does your nose look like a carrot?"

Digi and Sami watched in disbelief.

"I stand corrected" Sami mumbled

"Unbelievable….." Digi whispered and pulled out his iphone to record the scene. "This should get a million hit on YouTube!" He was already thinking of the title marked, CRAZY HOST BEATS UP DUMMY!

Two hours later, Simi was finally done.

"That ended well…..but it was the shortest interview ever" Sami mumbled and got up.

"Oh Digi! I brought soap!" Masamune sang running in. "Oh, what happened to Madoka?" He asked pointing to the destroyed dummy.

"Told you it was awesome!" Dragon shouted,

"How do you get in here?"Sami asked, ignoring Dragon.

"The door" He replied and dragged Digi to the closet that they might as well move in to.

"I'm going home now….Beating the crap out of someone really tires me out!" Simi sighed and started to pick up her belongings.

"You beat up someone everyday" Sami mumbled and headed for the door.

"No so fast!" Dragon said and stopped the twins from exiting. "I need to tell you two something"

"If you are going to kill me now then can you make it fast?" Simi asked and Dragon shook her head.

"You are both fired" Dragon said and Sami dropped her pen. "You are no longer my main OCs"

"What?" The twins asked in usion.

"You are fired!" Dragon repeats.

_To be continued….._

* * *

**I am so losing my touch! Not as funny as I used to be! **

**R&R Please.**

**Dragon Out**


	12. Chapter 12: FINAL CHAPTER!

**AN/**

**For once, I have nothing to say.**

**I don't own MFB**

*****Page Break*****

"What do you mean we're fired?" Simi yelled at her boss.

"I mean, I'm killing you off in my next story and replacing you" Dragon replied, playing angry birds on her phone.

"But why" Sami asked with a worried tone.

"Because I'm getting bored with you two. Besides, I read over all the storied you starred in and noticed that you guys are Mary-sues"

"But you don't have to kill us off!" Simi yelled again. "Who is even replacing us? What are you going to do about Yuu and Kenta?"

Dragon looked up at that comment and smiled. "I'm glad you asked" she said and snapped her fingers.

A puff of smoke appeared and a figure much taller than the twins appeared.

"I want you to meet your replacements!" Dragon said, clapping her hands together.

The figure on stepped in to the light. She was a female in about her early twenties. She wore a skin tight black vest with black short booty shorts and a crisp white dress shirt. Her boobs were HUGE! They were the size of coconuts. Her hair was jet black with midnight blue highlights and was neck lenth and spiky. Her skin was pale and her lips were ruby red and curved in to a smirk. Her eyes were the sharpest shade of red you ever seen. She was holding a silver chainsaw in her hand.

"Jewel Night. Your sexiest OC reporting for duty, mistress" she said with a wink while her boss was busy ogling over her.

Simi's eye twitched….she was frozen.

Sami was able to speak. "If this is our replacement then shouldn't there be two?"

"There is" Dragon replied and the chainsaw in Jewel's had started to glow deep blue. Its shape started to change and soon it looked like a human. The glow wore off to reveal a tall blond boy about the same age as Jewel.

His eyes were e looked like a member of the mafia or a gang thug about to mug some stranger.

"What's up? I'm Leo" the boy said lighting a cigarette with one hand and twirling a pistol with the other.

This time Sami's eye twitched. Simi was still frozen.

"I really don't think they should replace us" Sami said trying to reason with Dragon. "I mean, one is a boy and Kenta isn't gay…."

"No problem" Dragon said and snapped her fingers.

"What the hell?" Leo asked as his voiced pitched up. His hair grew to his shoulders and his muscular chest grew in to breasts.

"I'm going to murder you" he or should I say she said.

"Whatever you say, Leona!" Dragon giggled and went back to staring at Jewel.

"But they are too old of Kenta and Yuu!" Sami finally shouted and Dragon turned her way and sighed.

"Damn it! I was hoping to make them pedophiles but fine!" She said and snapped her fingers. The older girls shrunk to the twins' age. Jewel's boobs shrunk a bit causing anime tears to fall down Dragon's face. But still, even for a 12 year old, Jewel's boobs were pretty big. Leona's boobs also shrunk a little too.

"Do I still get to go to the bar?" Jewel asked innocently and Simi's frozen mind snapped.

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE WE BEING REPLACED BY A WHORE IN SLUTTY SHORTS AND A THUG ABOUT TO ROB A CONVIEINCE STORE?" She yelled causing Dragon to look at her and Digi to walk out of his closet.

"What's going on and why is there a slut and a thug in here?" He asked looking at Jewel and Leona. Dragon just laughed and made a few phone calls.

A few hours later, all the seats were taken by a blader or other member of the cast.

"What's going on?" Yuu asked with a worried look after looking at the twins' shocked faces.

Now, you guys have an hour to say good bye" Dragon said and went back to her perving.

"Good-bye?" Kenta asked and looked at Sami whose eye were being watered with tears.

"We're being fired" she responded making Kenta and Yuu confused for a moment.

"So what? You can get another job!" Yuu piped and Simi shook her, also having tears in her eyes.

"No! This is good-bye forever!" Simi replied causing a gasp from the audience.

"What do you mean?" asked Kenta shocked.

"We're being killed off" Sami responded.

Silence.

"WHAT?!" Yuu and Kenta screamed and whispers broke out trough the audience.

"NO!" Yuu yelled glaring at Dragon who shrugged.

"Just say good-bye already!" Dragon said playing on her phone again.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I WILL KILL YOU!" Yuu shouted and Dragon ignored him.

"Tell me something I haven't heard" Dragon replied and Yuu lunged for her. Jewel grabbed his shirt and threw his aside.

"Not while I'm around" She said in her sexy 12 year old voice. Kenta tried the same but was thrown aside by Leona. Dragon sighed.

"Enough! If you don't want to say good-bye then I'll just kill them off now!" She said and pulled out a gun from her pockets. "This gun and Leona's is loaded with a special bullet that will kill even you two vampires off!" She said and pointed it to Simi while Leona pointed hers to Sami.

She pulled the trigger.

Yuu and Kenta got in the way but the bullet just pierced them and the bloody spots on them healed.

"Oh yheh, it only works on OCs" Dragon added and Yuu and Kenta knew there was nothing they could do.

"Now say goodbye" She said while waving the gun.

"G-g-good b-b-bye" Yuu choked in between tears. And hugged Simi. Their lips connected for a few seconds before Jewel pulled them off of each other.

"I-I-I love you" Kenta said and did the same with Sami. Leona pulled them off.

Ginga ran up on stage and gave the twins a hug.

"Bye Simi and Sami" he said in tears and walked down. Hikaru was next and also did the same.

Tsubassa hugged them and tears slid down his cheeks as well.

Kyoya and Ryuga walked on to stage and with a pained expression. They tried to keep their normal look but it was strained. They gave each of the twins a firm hug and walked off stage.

"Are you done yet?" Dragon asked and the twins finally snapped. Simi took the gun form Dragon's hand and Leona's gun was taken by Sami.

"If I'm going to die, then it won't be because off you" Simi said and held the gun up to her own head.

"I refuse to die like my parents" Sami said and also held the gun to her head.

"Good-Bye. We love you" Were the twins' last words.

They pulled the trigger.

The floor was coated in blood.

**The story is over.**

**Yes, they died for real. I WILL ****NOT**** BRING THEM BACK!**

**It had to be done. Jewel and Leona are the real replacements.**

**FOR PEOPLE WHO LOVED THE TWINS: My next story is the twins' funeral and I ask that each of you prepare a small speech and PM it to me as a final respect to the twins.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Dragon Out.**


End file.
